A variety of services exist to provide consumers near real-time offers from retailers. Most of these services are ignored and not even desired by the consumer. Typically, a consumer has a generic application on his/her mobile phone and the mobile application communicates the geographical position of the mobile phone to a service. The service also maintains a listing of subscribing retailers and when the mobile device is detected within the service's defined range of a subscribing retailer a pop message is displayed on the mobile phone. Many times the consumers become frustrated with these pop ups and will often turn off, de-install, and/or manually stop the mobile application from running on the mobile phone.
As a result many of these services have been largely unsuccessful because they are driven by subscribing retailers that pay for the pop-up messages. Additionally, the location of the consumer is irrelevant, meaning whether the consumer is traveling away from home or at home the messages appear. This is significant because many times the consumer is not interested in any offers while traveling and in most cases is only interested near the consumer's home.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved real-time offers in geographical areas that are likely to elicit interest of a consumer.